Blackbeard (Once Upon a Time)
Blackbeard is a pirate and a recurring antagonist in the TV Show Once Upon A Time. He was a minor antagonist in the second half of Season 3 and a supporting antagonist in the first half of Season 4 and the second half of Season 6. He is Hook's arch-rival. He was portrayed by and is based on the real-life pirate Edward Teach, who is often nicknamed Blackbeard. Biography Little is known about Blackbeard's past. Many years ago, the somehow found and possess he wishing star, a item that can grant a wish, much like a genie, but can only be used by those of the pure heart. He traded this item with the King and Queen of Arendelle. Years later, Blackbeard met with a bandit named Snow White while she was on the run from the Evil Queen in order for her to board his ship and leave the Enchanted Forest, which failed due to her not having enough gold. 30 years later in the Enchanted Forest, Black Beard takes over the pirate Captain Hook's former ship, the Jolly Roger, and imprisons the Prince Eric on Hangman's Island. When Hook arrives to reclaim the ship, they have a sword duel. The fight is interrupted by the mermaid Ariel, who Hook is helping to find Eric, but her beloved is not on the ship. Black Beard offers to reveal where Eric is being held if Hook gives up on trying to take back the Jolly Roger, but the former pirate captain refused. Instead, Hook binds Black Beard's arms and legs and throws him to the sharks. This angers Ariel as Black Beard was her only hope of finding Eric. Unknown to Hook, she rescues Black Beard from death. Later, Black Beard manages to take back the Jolly Roger from Hook, who trades it to him for a magic bean so he can open a portal and go to the Land Without Magic. After Arendelle is unfrozen (which was caused by the Snow Queen Ingrid), Prince Hans makes a deal with the pirate and buys his compliance with gold to corner Anna and Kristoff. When approached by the two, Black Beard agrees, in a lie to sell them the wishing star for an equal amount of gold in his own weight. When the deal is struck, Prince Hans and his brothers trap Anna and Kristoff. Admitting to the charade, Black Beard then tells Anna how much she resembles her mother; recounting how her naive parents came to him asking for the wishing star, but they failed to realize that the item can only be harnessed by a pure-hearted person. After Prince Hans sentences the two to death, Black Beard has a large coffer to be pulled onto the deck. He recalls how a past rival once made him walk the plank, and though death seemed certain, his life was saved by a mermaid. Jokingly, he jibs that the casket will ensure they die without "fin-terference". As Anna is forced into the coffer, she mouths off to Hans in insistence that Elsa will escape from the urn and regain the throne from him, but to her shock, he reveals Ingrid's magic froze Arendelle and everyone in it for thirty years. After the casket is closed, Black Beard calls for his crew to toss it into the sea, which they do. At an unknown period after this, Elsa and her family return and reclaim the kingdom. As punishment for conspiring against Anna and Kristoff, she shrinks Black Beard and his crew as well as their ship into a bottle. Once the ship regains normal size in Storybrooke with magic, Black Beard is presumably freed from his imprisonment in the bottle. Sometime later, Black Beard comes to possess another magic bean, which he stores in his pirate's hat. He returns to the Enchanted Forest again, and while he is in the midst of a card game with other pirates, Hook saunters up to offer a bag of jewels as payment for a bean. Black Beard scoffs at the jewels that he presumes Hook stole from someone, and even when the latter confirms they're Agrabahn gems, he laughs at Hook for going as far as sailing the seas in a desert of all places. Hook brings up the fact Black Beard has been without a ship since losing the Jolly Roger in Arendelle, a sore reminder that angers Black Beard, who tries to challenge Hook to a duel. Rather than that, Hook offers up the Jolly Roger to him if he bests him in a card game. Black Beard is intrigued by Hook's willingness to risk losing the ship himself, which the latter claims is only a risk if he loses. Accepting the deal, Black Beard nods to one of pirate mates, who promptly grabs the pirate seated next to him and hurls him to the floor, in order to make room for Hook to sit at the table. After Hook has lost in the game, he leads Black Beard outside, confessing that the ship is actually in Storybrooke and if he wants his prize, he'll have to forfeit the bean to him now. Black Beard gives him the bean, but instead of waiting for Hook to return with the ship, he opts to go with him into the portal. Because of Gideon's magic preventing Hook from going home, the two pirates end up in Neverland, where a band of vicious Lost Boys chase after them, prompting Black Beard and Hook to run for their lives. They find a rowboat by the shoreline, however, Black Beard knocks out Hook before hurrying to the boat and rowing into the sea. Upon waking up, Hook furiously shouts over at Black Beard for betraying him, while the latter makes no apologies for his actions after all the times Hook has backstabbed him. As Black Beard continues rowing further away, he yells that, if Hook survives, he still owes him a ship. Navigation Category:Pirates Category:Once Upon a Time Villains Category:Peter Pan Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Mongers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Deal Makers Category:Rivals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Fictionalized Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Usurper Category:Thief Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fighters Category:Imprisoned Category:Neutral Evil Category:Amoral Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Greedy Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cowards Category:Traitor